


Never Stop

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve POV, Steve'song for Danny, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: Song :Never Stop (Wedding Version)Singer: SafetysuitI already made Danny'song . So this is Steve's.





	Never Stop

https://youtu.be/KBphrIxnnN4

Hope you like : )


End file.
